Kesan
by FairoNeko
Summary: Kesan yang di dapat oleh ayah dan ibu Naruto semasa mereka masih hidup. Buatan sendiri berdasarkan info yang di dapat.
1. Minato Namikaze

**1.**** Kesan**

Rambut merah pendek, tinggi yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya, kekuatan, stamina, serta tingkah laku dan cara bicara yang bagaikan seorang pria sejati/kasar -di bandingkan dengan diri sendiri yang mirip/di anggap sebagai wanita/lembut- itu membuat Minato yakin bahwa orang yang baru datang dari desa tersembunyi pusaran air itu adalah seorang pria sejati tanpa berpikir panjang.

**2.**** Kecerobohan**

Awalnya, Minato memang yakin bahwa orang itu adalah seorang pria sejati. Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari tahu karena dia tahu bahwa dia adalah anak yang jenius -bisa jadi satu-satunya orang jenius di seluruh dunia shinobi mereka, begitu kata guru-guru yang tersanjung atas kemajuannya yang super cepat itu- jadi semua yang di katakan atau di perkirakan olehnya selalu benar, dan, pasti benar. Karena itulah Minato bingung, bagaimana mungkin orang baru itu dapat akrab dengan teman-teman setingkatnya di akademi, terutama manusia yang berjenis kelamin wanita. Karena sibuk latihan, Minato memang jarang punya waktu untuk bermain dengan teman-teman setingkatnya sehingga dia beranggapan bahwa orang baru itu adalah orang yang gampang bergaul dan melupakan hal ini bagaikan angin yang tidak akan membawakan badai ke Konoha, kampung halamannya.

**3.**** Penyesalan**

Betapa menyesalnya Minato saat dia tahu bahwa orang baru itu bukanlah seorang pria, melainkan seorang wanita. Selama ini, dia mengira -atau yakin- bahwa orang itu adalah seorang pria, karena itulah Minato tidak segan-segan mengalahkan orang baru itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Pada saat orang itu jatuh pingsan, samar-samar Minato bersumpah dia mendengar beberapa kenalannya -yang berkelamin wanita- memanggil lawan berlatihnya itu dengan sebutan '-chan'

**4.**** Maaf**

Orang-orang yang mengenal Minato sangat tahu bahwa dia tidak bermaksud melukai orang/lawannya itu -apalagi wanita-. Walaupun mereka berkata kepada Minato bahwa ini bukan salah dia lawannya harus menginap selama seminggu penuh di rumah sakit, Minato tetap merasa itu adalah salahnya dan terus menjengkuk orang itu sampai dia membuka matanya. Pada saat orang itu membuka matanya, Minato dapat melihat betapa besarnya mata orang itu ketika dia membelalakan matanya saat bertatapan dengan Minato. Minato ingin minta maaf tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar sehingga bibirnya cuma bisa komat kamit tidak jelas. Minato tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang di lihat dan di dengarnya ketika orang itu tertawa dengan sekeras-kerasnya di hadapan Minato tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang terluka dan masih perlu istirahat di kasur. Dia berkata bahwa Minato adalah lawan yang tangguh dan dia tidak akan segan-segan membalas perbuatan Minato jika mereka bisa bertarung/barlatih nantinya. Minato cuma tersenyum kecut sambil mengucapkan sepatah kata 'maaf' lalu menghilang begitu saja.

**5.**** Nama**

Kushina. Kata-kata itu terus teringat, tergiang, dan sepertinya terdengar oleh Minato di manapun dia berada. Minato yakin, tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari luar -karena sudah larut malam- dan rumahnya juga sedang kosong tetapi entah kenapa, Minato terus dapat mendengar kata-kata 'Kushina'. Hal ini benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasi Minato sehingga dia tidak dapat mempersembahkan yang terbaik, sepeti yang di harapkan orang-orang darinya -walaupun semuanya sudah bisa di nilai sebagai sempurna, menurut Minato itu masih kurang, jadi mereka menuruti kata-kata Minato dan menganggap persembahannya masih kurang-

**6.**** Perasaan**

Minato terus berusaha melupakan perasaan anehnya pada orang baru itu dengan berkonsentrasi mengembangan jurus baru walaupun usahanya gagal total. Tadi, waktu dia belum datang ke lapangan ini untuk berlatih, dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan beberapa gadis di desa bahwa orang baru itu -dengan ciri-ciri: berambut merah-pendek dan gayanya yang kasar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ku—… orang baru itu- terus mencari Minato mereka. Minato yang sangat tidak mengerti perasaan senang bagaikan ada kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya itu berusaha sebisa mungkin -dengan wajah yang penuh senyum kebahagiaan- tidak mengacuhkan gadis-gadis yang sedang meneriakkan namanya dengan aneh -menurut Minato- dan jalan melewati mereka seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar mereka atau melambai pada mereka yang menyapanya.

**7. Aura**

Minato yang sedang berlatih sendiri -karena guru mesumnya pergi menjalankan misi- merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat besar. Burung-burung yang sebelumnya beristirahat di pohon sambil menyaksikan aksi Minato itu serta beberapa binatang lainnya lari terbirit-birit. Minato yang tidak tahu dari siapa aura membunuh itu datangnya mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan musuh barunya. Walaupun sedikit, Minato seperti mengetahui siapa yang berniat menyerangnya dan aura di sekelilin Minato menjadi lembut walaupun dia masih waspada bila dia salah duga -yang membuat Minato semakin teliti dalam menebak setelah bertemu dengan orang baru itu-. Tiba-tiba ada beberapa kunai di lempar ke arah Minato yang dapat di hindarinya dengan mudah dan cepat, Minato tetap terkejut ketika ada lutut seseorang yang selalu mengganggu konsentrasinya itu bersiap menendang mukanya. Dengan gerak reflect yang bagaikan kilat, Minato melompat dan mendarat sangat jauh dari penyerangnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat penyerangnya itu mulai menyerangnya sambil tertawa riang.

**8. Ramen**

Setelah berlatih dengan Kushina -di paksa oleh pemilik nama itu supaya memanggilnya dengan namanya- mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke desa -dengan Minato yang sibuk memberi nasihat supaya Kushina dapat menyimpan aura membunuhnya agar tidak ketahuan musuh dan macam-macam nasihat lainnya- mereka berhenti di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Dengan perut yang kosong dan terus minta di isi makanan bergizi, mereka memesan ramen yang terkenal di desanya itu. Setelah makan bersama, Minato dengan rasa yang penuh kekaguman menyatakan bahwa di pertarungan antara para ninja, dia dapat menang dari Kushina tetapi di perlombaan makan ramen, dia tidak akan dapat mengalahkan Kushina -yang hanya merespon dengan memesan semangkuk ramen lagi sambil tertawa-

**9. ****Perubahan**

Setelah perang dunia ninja ketiga, hubungan Minato dan Kushina mengalami perkembangan sampai mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dengan melewati masa-masa sulit seperti di berikannya tugas untuk mendidik murid oleh Sandaime, kematian muridnya, dan korban yang tercipta karena perang itu, akhirnya Minato terpilih sebagai Yondaime oleh Sandaime, walaupun karena itulah mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Orochimaru, murid Sandaime dan salah satu dari Sannin itu mengkhianati desa. Minato selalu berusaha berkerja keras supaya warga desanya dapat hidup dengan nyaman yang berarti waktu Minato untuk Kushina semakin menipis. Di sela-sela waktu istirahatnya, Minato selalu berusaha selalu bersama Kushina -yang akhirnya tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik dengan rambut merah-panjang- dan selalu di marahi Kushina karena meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage -walaupun Kushina tetap terharu-

**10. Perpisahan**

Tidak lama setelah mereka menikah -secara diam-diam, yang hanya di ketahui beberapa orang penting dan terpecaya- Minato tidak dapat percaya bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Dengan menunjukkan kesenangannya, dia selalu menyelesaikan kerjanya dengan cepat sehingga dia dapat kembali ke rumah dan menemani istrinya. Tetapi kebahagiaan Minato sebagai seorang ayah cuma bisa bertahan selama beberapa jam -atau menit- yaitu pada saat penyerangan Kyuubi no Yoko/Kitsune ke desa mereka, dengan hati yang sangat berat, Minato terpaksa menyegel makhluk buas itu ke anaknya sendiri dengan harapan bahwa anaknya akan di pandanga sebagai pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan desa dan meninggalkan istri serta anaknya, yaitu Kushina Uzumaki dan Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hamba bukan pemilik Naruto

Cerita-cerita di atas dibuat oleh hamba dari apa yang hamba baca atau dengar atau lihat atau tahu. Mohon maaf jika ada beberapa tulisan yang salah dan jika ada yang mirip dengan karangan tuan-tuan, nyonya-nyonya, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, nona-nona, kakak-kakak, adik-adik, dll… mohon maafkan hamba. Hamba benar-benar tidak bermaksud mencontek maupun mengulang kesimpulan atau kebenaran yang telah anda beritahukan kepada kami, para pembaca yang baik hati. Cerita di atas dibuat oleh hamba menurut keinginan hamba, jadi mohon benar-benar maafkan hamba bila ceritanya tidak benar. Namanya juga **fanfic** kan?

**Terima Kasih**


	2. Kushina Uzumaki

**1. Kesan**

Rambut pirang, wajah yang penuh dengan seringai, tinggi yang lebih rendah dari dirinya, kekuatan, stamina, serta tingkah laku dan cara bicara yang bagaikan seorang wanita sejati/lembut -di bandingkan dengan diri sendiri yang mirip/di anggap sebagai pria/kasar- itu membuat Kushina yang baru datang dari desa tersembunyi pusaran air itu yakin bahwa orang di depannya adalah seorang wanita sejati tanpa pikir panjang.

**2. Kecerobohan**

Awalnya, Kushina memang yakin bahwa orang itu adalah seorang wanita sejati. Dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari tahu karena dia tahu bahwa dia adalah institusinya pasti tepat karena dia tidak pernah salah menebak -walaupun dia salah, dia pasti akan menyangkalnya dan mencari kambing hitam atau memperparah situasi tanpa sengaja, akunya- jadi semua yang di tebak olehnya selalu benar, dan pasti benar. Karena itulah Kushina bingung, bagaimana mungkin bocah pirang itu akrab dengan teman-teman barunya di akademi, terutama manusia yang berjenis kelamin pria. Karena sibuk latihan, Kushina memang jarang punya waktu untuk bermain dengan teman-teman barunya sehingga dia beranggapan bahwa bocah pirang itu adalah orang yang terkenal di kalangan pria dan melupakan hal ini bagaikan air yang tidak akan membawakan badai ke Konoha, rumah barunya.

**3. ****Penyesalan**

Betapa kesalnya Kushina saat dia tahu bahwa bocah pirang itu bukanlah seorang wanita, melainkan seorang pria. Selama ini, dia menebak -atau yakin- bahwa bocah pirang itu adalah seorang wanita, karena itulah Kushina segan melawan bocah pirang -sesama wanita- itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Pada saat pukulan mengenai dirinya dan membuatnya jatuh pingsan, samar-samar Kushina bersumpah dia mendengar beberapa temannya -yang berkelamin wanita- memanggil lawan berlatihnya itu dengan sebutan '-kun'.

**4. Maaf**

Orang-orang yang mengenal Kushina sangat tahu bahwa dia tidak akan mengaku kalah pada orang/lawannya itu -apalagi pria-. Walaupun mereka berkata kepada Kushina bahwa suatu saat, dia harus mengaku kalah, Kushina akan membantah dan mencari bocah pirang itu untuk bertarung sekali lagi -berkali-kali sampai Kushina menang-. Pada saat Kushina membuka matanya, dia dapat merasakan bahwa matanya terbelalak dengan besar begitu berhadapan dengan bocah pirang itu. Kushina ingin menantang bocah pirang itu sekali lagi tetapi tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sehingga dia akhirnya menyerah setelah rasa nyeri menyerangnya dan membuatnya tertawa dengan sekeras-kerasnya setelah melihat hasil dari tingkah laku bodoh dirinya sendiri. Kushina ngaku kepada bocah pirang itu bahwa dia adalah lawan yang tangguh dan dia tidak akan segan-segan membalas perbuatan bocah pirang itu jika mereka bisa bertarung/berlatih nantinya. Betapa terkejutnya Kushina saat dia melihat bocah pirang itu tersenyum kecut sambil mengucapkan sepatah kata 'maaf' dan menghilang begitu saja.

**5. Nama**

Minato. Kata-kata itu terus teringat, tergiang, dan sepertinya terdengar oleh Kushina di manapun dia berada. Kushina yakin, tidak ada suara yang terdengar -karena sudah larut malam- dan rumah sakit juga tidak ada pengunjung tenang tetapi entah kenapa, Kushina terus dapat mendengar kata-kata 'Minato'. Hal ini benar-benar mengganggu Kushina sehingga dia selalu marah-marah tanpa di ketahui sebabnya.

**6. Perasaan**

Kushina terus berusaha melupakan perasaan anehnya pada bocah pirang itu dengan terus berlatih -tetapi gagal terus tentunya-. Karena itu, sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, Kushina terus mencari bocah pirang itu karena Kushina menganggap bahwa penyebab perasaan anehnya pada bocah pirang itu adalah perasaan tidak puas karena di kalahkan. Kushina bertanya kepada teman-teman barunya -pria dan wanita- dengan berkata 'di mana bocah pirang itu?'. Walaupun semuanya memandang Kushina dengan pandangan aneh dan lucu, Kushina tetap tidak mau langsung memanggil Mi— bocah pirang itu dengan nama asli dia. Kadang-kadang ada beberapa gadis memandang Kushina dengan pandangan marah dan melarang Kushina mendekati bocah pirang mereka yang menghasilkan amarah baru dalam diri Kushina karena suatu alasan yang lain -dia tidak mau mengaku karena para gadis tidak tahu diri itu menyebut bocah pirang itu sebagai milik mereka-.

**7. Aura**

Kushina yang sedang berada di lapangan untuk berlatih, tidak sengaja menemukan bocah pirang itu. Dengan tidak sengaja menemukan bocah pirang itu, Kushina merasa pencariannya selama ini menjadi tersia-siakan dan dengan di tambahnya peringatan dari para gadis desa, tiba-tiba saja Kushina merasa ingin mencincang bocah pirang ini -penyebab semua amarah Kushina- dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat besar. Di tambah dengan melihat kesiapan bocah pirang itu untuk melawan dirinya -tentu saja bocah pirang itu tidak tahu siapa yang ingin menyerangnya- maka, mulailah Kushina menyerang dengan melempar beberapa kunai yang dapat di hindari oleh bocah pirang itu dengan mudah dan cepat. Dengan penghindaran yang luar biasa itu, Kushina segera meluncurkan dirinya dengan keinginan menendang wajah tampa— -ehem...- wajah menyebalkan bocah pirang penyebab semua kekesalannya itu. Setelah bocah pirang itu berhasil menghindar sekali lagi, maka meledaklah kesabaran Kushina. Dengan tawa licik yang terdengar seperti riang, penyeranganpun di lanjutkan.

**8. Ramen**

Setelah berlatih dengan Minato -karena merasa akrab, maka Kushina mulai memanggil nama asli- mereka berjalan bersama ke desa -dengan Minato yang sibuk memberi nasihat supaya Kushina dapat menyimpan aura membunuhnya agar tidak ketahuan musuh dan macam-macam nasihat lainnya- mereka berhenti di kedai ramen Ichiraku. Dengan perut yang kosong dan terus minta di isi makanan bergizi, mereka memesan ramen yang terkenal di desanya itu. Setelah makan bersama, Minato dengan rasa yang penuh kekaguman menyatakan bahwa di pertarungan antara para ninja, dia dapat menang dari Kushina -dengan Kushina menambah kata 'mungkin'- tetapi di perlombaan makan ramen, dia tidak akan dapat mengalahkan Kushina -Kushina hanya merespon dengan memesan semangkuk ramen lagi sambil tertawa karena yang bayar adalah Minato-

**9. Perubahan**

Setelah perang antara Konoha-Iwa, hubungan Kushina dan Minato mengalami perkembangan dari teman, sahabat, dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mereka melewati masa yang penuh keceriaan dengan di berikannya murid oleh Sandaime kepada Minato yang ternyata sama jahilnya dengan Kushina dan sering berkerja sama untuk mengganggu/menggoda Minato, kematian teman sepermainan -murid Minato-, dan pengkhianatan seorang Sannin -yang tidak di sukai oleh Kushina- karena terpilihnya Minato sebagai Yondaime. Selama kesibukan Minato sebagai Yondaime terus berlanjut, Kushina jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman wanitanya, yang akhirnya merubah Kushina menjadi lembut dan cantik -berkat usaha keras temannya untuk mengubah Kushina-. Walaupun Kushina selalu memarahi Minato yang meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage cuma untuk melihat Kushina, sebenarnya Kushina terharu juga.

**10. Perpisahan**

Tidak lama setelah mereka menikah -secara diam-diam, yang hanya di ketahui beberapa orang penting dan terpecaya- Kushina tidak dapat percaya bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang ibu. Dengan menunjukkan kesenangannya, dia selalu melakukan pekerjaan ibu rumah tangga -yang sangat benci di lakukan oleh Kushina- dengan baik sebaik mungkin -sangat berusaha untuk tidak memecahkan jendela, piring, vase bunga, dll-. Tetapi kebahagiaan Kushina sebagai seorang tidak bertahan lama karena pada saat dia akan membawa anaknya ke dunia ini, dia harus pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, meninggalkan suami dan anaknya, yaitu Minato Namikaze dan Naruto Namikaze

* * *

Disclaimer: Daku bukan pemilik Naruto

Cerita-cerita di atas dibuat oleh daku dari apa yang daku baca atau dengar atau lihat atau tahu. Mohon maaf jika ada beberapa tulisan yang salah dan jika ada yang mirip dengan karangan tuan-tuan, nyonya-nyonya, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, nona-nona, kakak-kakak, adik-adik, dll… mohon maafkan daku. Daku benar-benar tidak bermaksud mencontek maupun mengulang kesimpulan atau kebenaran yang telah anda beritahukan kepada kami, para pembaca yang baik hati. Cerita di atas dibuat oleh daku menurut keinginan daku, jadi mohon benar-benar maafkan daku bila ceritanya tidak benar. Namanya juga **fanfic** kan?

Nah, saya bermaksud membuat cerita tentang Minato dan Kushina -tidak seperti yang di atas- dengan judul dan plot baru. Harap dukung saya ya! Akan di publishkan entah berapa lama lagi, he he he... Oh ya, harap maklum bila ada tulisan yang salah ketik! Saya juga tidak terlalu mengerti tentang kehidupan shinobi jadi saya akan buat sesuai yang saya ketahui.

**Terima Kasih**


End file.
